The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Black Snakeroot, botanically known as Cimicifuga ‘Chocoholic’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Chocoholic’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was discovered by Marco van Noort in Warmond, The Netherlands in the summer of 2001 as a seedling of Cimicifuga ‘Brunette’ (not patented) from seed collected in fall 1999. The plant has been asexually propagated through division of the rhizome at the same nursery in Warmond, The Netherlands, and subsequent asexually propagated plants have been found to be identical to the original selection. ‘Chocoholic’ is in the Ranunculaceae family recognized as Cimicifuga ramose, but sometimes listed as Cimicifuga racemosa, Cimicifuga simplex, Actaea ramosa, Actaea racemosa, Actaea simplex and Actaea cimicifuga. 